


Kiss Me Slowly

by heroalba



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Fluff, Kissing Prompts, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: A series of small ficlets feat. lots of ships and sweet kisses





	1. RosFoy - Please Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> *chanting quietly* rosfoy rosfoy rosfoy
> 
> also i absolutely take ship + prompt requests especially for the duration of November Please Make Me Write

Ros’s lips are hot against his. Foyfoy feels his heart stop and simultaneously break his ribs, feels sweat gather on his palms because  _ holy shit this is happening _ . His eyes are closed and he can feel Ros’s smirk against his own lips. Imagining the look on Ros’s face while he kissed him makes a strange feeling flutter up in his stomach.

All too soon, Ros pulls away, breath puffing lightly against his face, and Foyfoy has to hide his disappointment. The kiss had been surprisingly gentle. Foyfoy had always thought Ros was all hard angles and sadistic jabs and the way his heart was thumping in his throat was really throwing him off.

Foyfoy can barely look at him, his face red with embarrassment, and Ros’s hand trailed down from Foyfoy’s shoulder to his hand, lightly linking their fingers together.

“Is that what you wanted?” Ros asks coyly, the apathetic tone of his voice sounding almost mocking in the face of Foyfoy’s blatant embarrassment. He thinks he knows now how Alba feels, but he can barely bring himself to think of the smaller hero when Ros leans in again, a soft growl rumbling out of his throat.

Foyfoy’s mind blanks and his tongue darts out to lightly wet his lips. His voice comes out hoarser than he intended.   
“Kiss me.” Ros blinks and Foyfoy adds, his cheeks tingling with a darkening blush, “Please.”

 


	2. TeuCrea - Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teucrea is a good ship and i need to write more of it so i can get used to characterizing teufel and crea CORRECTLY

Crea smiled at him in a way that made Teufel’s chest warm. The way the skin at the corners of his eyes would crinkle, the way his cheeks rounded, the way laughter escaped his lips… He had it bad but he couldn’t keep his eyes off Crea’s face. He’d even venture to say (though the thought made him blush) that he was in love with Crea’s smile. It was bright and sweet and soft and he didn’t know why the world had been deprived of it for so long.

Teufel could die from embarrassment just from thinking about it. Crea’s smile made him want to kiss him on his cute dumb face.

So when Crea, one day, leaned in close to him, their noses brushing- Teufel didn’t have half a mind to complain. His lips were chapped, a little rough against Teufel’s own, but they were warm. The kiss was everything Teufel had thought it’d be and more- it felt like he was standing in his own personal patch of sunlight.  
Crea’s forehead knocked against his own, and Teufel’s heart squeezed tightly in his chest when a soft, breezy laugh escaped Crea’s throat. 

“That was my first kiss,” he said softly, and Teufel pressed his lips tightly together, his face flushed. “I’m glad it was with you.”


	3. TeuCrea - Smooching

Teufel’s eyes were heavy. His head was resting against Crea’s shoulder, the other boy’s comforting scent and warmth lulling him to sleep. Crea was uncharacteristically quiet, just staring placidly ahead.

The momentary reprieve from Crea’s chatter and energy was nice. The boy’s presence was soothing. Teufel’s eyes closed, and he breathed in deeply. Sitting together like they were was how he wanted to spend the rest of his days.

It was a shame that Crea didn’t share his lack of motivation for moving. It wasn’t a shame, however, that Crea’s motivation for moving was to lightly kiss his cheek when Tefel lifted his head sleepily.

Teufel blinked once. Twice. Then three times as he felt a blush rise into his cheeks. He bit back a whine of embarrassment, not wanting to embarrass himself further, and instead pushed lightly, playfully, at Crea’s arm. 

He felt Crea light up, and the boy turned excited blue eyes to him, his lips spreading into a dazzling smile. Teufel pressed his own lips tightly together, eyes widening as Crea leaned in for another kiss. Instinctively he held his hand up, stopping Crea just inches from his lips. Crea pouted.

“I thought that meant you wanted a better kiss,” Crea huffed, and Teufel blinked again. He wasn’t… Wrong… He slowly lowered his hand and Crea grinned, grabbing for his hand and squeezing tightly. 

Before Teufel could let out a flustered squeak Crea’s lips were on his own. It was just a light, chaste brush but Teufel’s face was burning. Crea drew back slightly, then came back, pressing dozens of small kisses all over the butler’s beet-red face.

His cheeks, jawline, the bridge of his nose, the tip of his nose, over his tightly-shut eyelids, his forehead- nowhere was safe from Crea’s merciless onslaught and Teufel’s poor, overworked heart felt like it could beat right out of his chest.

“You’re so cute!” he exclaimed, his voice a bit too loud and too close, and Teufel flinched but could only turn redder, his thoughts too fried to string together a coherent thought. He wondered if Janua would mistake him for a tomato, then forgot that as soon as Crea’s lips met his again, their fingers interlocking warmly.  
  
This boy was dangerous, Teufel decided. Very, very dangerous.


	4. RosCrea - I Like That

Crea didn’t know what he expected. Shion’s hands were firm on his shoulders, his friend’s fingertips digging into him almost like he was scared Crea would disappear from in front of him at the slightest move. 

Crea watched Shion intently, felt heat rise in his cheeks as he watched Shion’s tongue dart out to wet his lips. He’d never seen Shion so flustered before, except for when they were kids and his friend was about to do something sappily embarrassing and- oh.

His heart thumped loudly in his chest. Crea felt himself stop breathing as anticipation rose in his gut. He bit his lip, noticed Shion’s eyes flick down to the slight motion, and swallowed hard.

And then Shion was kissing him.

It was soft, and warm. Two words Crea knew weren’t usually attributed to Shion. It made Crea feel like melting into the wall behind him, and his fingers clenched tight into the fabric of his friend’s shirt to keep himself steady.

Crea felt like he was made of pure hot air, and that if Shion were to let go of him he’d float away and never be able to come back down. Such a thought might usually scare him but right now, Crea couldn’t imagine a better fate for himself.

Just like that it ended, and Crea found himself leaning after Shion when his friend pulled away. Shion let out a soft chuckle that made Crea feel weak in the knees. He still sounded nervous. Crea couldn’t help but lean up and press his lips gently, chastely, to the side of Shion’s mouth to comfort him, giggling when Shion squeezed his shoulders in surprise.

“I liked that,” Shion muttered, embarrassment tinging his cheeks and making his voice hoard. Crea’s smile widened.

“Me too, Shii-tan.”


End file.
